Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial America immigrant ancestors of Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793), his children and their spouses. Great Grand parents of Roger Sherman & Wife Sherman / Winship Line # John Sherman (1585-1616) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, JSherman2, JSherman1) - Father of English Immigrant John Sherman (1612-1691). # Grace Ravens (1591-1662) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, JSherman2, GRavens) - She immigrated with her son to America and remarried. # William Palmer (1585-1647) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, MPalmer, WPalmer) - # Mary Stanforth - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, MPalmer, MStanforth) - # Lyonel Winship (1587-1637) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EWinship2, LWinship) - parents of immigrant Edward Winship (1612-1688). # Ann Clark (1590-1612) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EWinship2, AClark) - parents of immigrant Edward Winship (1612-1688). # Richard Parke (1609-1664) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, RParke) - 1635 English Immigrant to Cambridge MA # Margery Crane (1595-1656) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, EWinship3, EParke, MCrane) - 1635 English Immigrant to Cambridge MA Cutter / Rolfe Family Line * Rebecca Cutter (1693-1718) - the first wife of William Sherman, died in 1718. # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, RCutter2, SCutter1) -immediately after his death in 1637, his wife and children immigrated to America. (See Wellington Family below for links) # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, RCutter2, ELeatherhead) - English Immigrant to America # Robert Williams (1607-1693) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, EWilliams, RWilliams) - # Elizabeth Stalham (1597-1674) - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, WCutter, EWilliams, EStalham) - # ROLFE05 - (XSherman6, XSherman5, RCutter, RRolfe, JRolfe1670, 1) - Rebecca was the daughter of John Rolfe of Newbury and Cambridge who came to new England about 1670. # ROLFE06 # Samuel Scullard (1607-1647) # Rebecca Kent (1622-1684) Wellington / Sweetman Line Ancestry of Mehetabel Wellington (1687-1776), the second wife of William Sherman, mother of Roger Sherman. # Oliver Wellington (1588-1625) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, OWellington) - # Joan Greenwood (1584-1639) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, JGreenwood) - # Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave) - English Immigrant to New England with Direct Link to English Royalty Ancestry # Anna Harris (1594-1669) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, AHarris) - # John Sweetman (1575-) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, JSweetman) - # Lidia Elliard (1579-1610) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, LElliard) - # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, SCutter) - Immediately after his death in 1637, his wife and chilren immigrated to New England. # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, ELetherhead) - English Immigrant to New England Great, Great Grandparents of Elizabeth Hartwell (Wife 1) Hartwell / Stearns Family Line # William Hartwell (1613-1690) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, SHartwell3, SHartwell2, WHartwell) # Jazan Fletcher (1608-1695) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, SHartwell3, SHartwell2, JFletcher) # George Wheeler (1605-1687) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, SHartwell3, RWheeler, GWheeler) # Katherine Penn (1611-1684) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, SHartwell3, RWheeler, KPenn) # Isaac Stearns (1603-1671) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, AStearns, IStearns2, IStearns1) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Barker (1604-1677) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, AStearns, IStearns2, MBarker) - English Immigrant to America # Richard Beers (1616-1675) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, AStearns, SBeers, RBeers) # Elizabeth Furman (1615-1706) - (XSherman, EHartwell, JHartwell, AStearns, SBeers, EFurman) Rice / Wilson Family Line * Mary or Mercy Rice Tolman - unable to validate this name to a valid line in either the Tolman or Rice Family Ancestry - (CSherman6, EHartwell, MRice, Great, Great Grandparents of Rebecca Prescott (Wife 2) Prescott / Higginson Line # John Prescott (1604-1681) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, BPrescott3, JPrescott2, JPrescott) - # Mary Gawkrogers (1607-1688) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, BPrescott3, JPrescott2, MGarkrogers) - # John Hoar (1619-1704) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, BPrescott3, EHoar, JHoar) - English Immigrant, fled Royalist Overthrow # Alice Lisle (1624-1696) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, BPrescott3, EHoar, ALisle) - Daughter of English Regicide - escaped persecution - Royal English Ancestry Gateway # John Higginson (1646-1719) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, EHiggienson, JHigginson, JHigginson) - # Sarah Savage (1620-) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, EHiggienson, JHigginson, SSavage) - # Samuel Gardner (1627-1689) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, EHiggienson, HGardner, SGardner) - # Elizabeth Horne (1621-1676) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, BPrescott4, EHiggienson, HGardner, EHorne) - Minot / Lane Line # John Minot (1626-1669) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot3, JMinott2, JMinott1) - English Immigrant to America # Lydia Butler (1629-1667) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot3, JMinott2, LButler) - English Immigrant to America- # Timothy Wheeler (1604-1687) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, TWheeler) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Brooks (1626-1693) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, JMinot, RWheeler, MBrooks) -English Immigrant to America # Job Lane (1620-1697) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, MLane, JLane, # Hannah Reyner (c1620-) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, MLane, JLane, # John Whipple (1639-1700) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, MLane, SWhipple, # Martha Reyner (1635-1679) - (CSherman6, RPrescott, RMinot, MLane, SWhipple, Great Grand parents of Simeon Baldwin Simeon Baldwin (1761-1851), mayor of New Haven CT and US Congressman. He married two daughters of Roger Sherman, first Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795) and after her deceased 2) Elizabeth Sherman (1765-1850). Baldwin Family Line (1/2) # Baldwin01 - ( SBaldwin, EBaldwin, 4,3,2,1) Lay Family Line Barker / Annable Family Line (3) Bethiah Barker (1719-1762) and many of her ancestors were from Plymouth Colony. # Robert Barker (1580-1618) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, JBarker3, JBarker2, JBarker1, XBarker01) - # Catherine Ackworth (1584-1616) # John Williams (1590-1667) # Ann Crooke (1603-1658) # Anthony Annable (1599-1672) # Jane Momford (1600-1643) # SClark07 # SClark08 Ford / Whipple Family Line (4) # William Ford (1562-1621) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, WFord3, WFord2, WFord1) - # Martha Brown (1551-1631) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, WFord3, WFord2, MBrown) - # Anthony Eames (1595-1686) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, WFord3, AEames2, # Margery Pierce (1599-1662) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, WFord3, AEames2, # Dingley05 - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, SDingley, # Dingley06 - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, SDingley, # Dingley07 - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, SDingley, # Dingley08 - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, BFord, SDingley, Great Grandparents of Susanna Staples Staples Family Line # Robert John Staples (1610-1683) # Rebecca Borridge (1615-1681) # John Macomber (1613-1688) # Mary Babcock (1625-) # Leach05 # Leach06 # Leach07 # Leach08 Standish / Sturtevants Family Line Several immigrants of the Mayflower and Plymouth Colony: # Myles Standish (c1584-1656) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, EStandish, AStandish, MStandish) - Legendary Military Captain and Mayflower Immigrant of Plymouth Colony. # Barbara Unknown (1588-1659) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, EStandish, AStandish, BHandley) - Arrived later to Plymouth Colony # John Alden (c1599-1687) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, SAlden, JAlden, - Mayflower Pilgrim # Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, SAlden, PMullins) - Mayflower Pilgrim # Samuel Sturtevant (1622-1669) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, HSturtevant, SSturtevant2, SSturtevant) - 2nd wave of Plymouth Colony Settlers. # Ann Unknown Sturtevant - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, HSturtevant, SSturtevant2, Ann) - English Immigrant - 2nd Wave of Plymouth Colony Settlers. # Thomas Cornish (1615-1662) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, HSturtevant, MCornish, TCornish) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Stone (1608-1662) - ( SStaples, JStaples, HStandish, HSturtevant, MCornish, MStone) - Immigrated to America with English parents John Stone (1576-1665) and Sarah Rodgers (1577-1640) Perkins / Morgan Family Line # John Perkins # Judith Gater (1588-1654) # Thomas Lovell (1604-1710) # Anne Bagshawe (1602-1674) # James Morgan (1607-1685) # Margery Hills (1611-1690) # Thomas Parke (1615-1709) # Dorothy Thompson (1624-1709) Bishop / Forbes Family Line # Thomas Bishop (1618-1671) # Margaret Lewen (1622-1681) # William Cogswell (1619-1700) # Susanna Hawkes (1633-1696) # John Forbes (1610-1662) # Constant Mitchell (1615-1661) # John Gager (1620-1703) # Elizabeth Gore (1627-1704) GGP Daniel Barnes 1st Husband of Mehitabel Sherman (1774-1851) GGP Jeremiah Day Jeremiah Day (1773-1867) was the 9th President of Yale University, married to Martha Sherman (1779-1806) Day/Meyrick Family Line # Robert Day (1604-1648) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, TDay3, TDay2, RDay) - # Editha Stebbins (1613-1688) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, TDay3, TDay2, 1) - # Thomas Cooper (1617-1675) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, TDay3, ECooper, TCooper) - # Sarah Mary Siye (1615-1688) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, TDay3, ECooper, SMSiye) - # John Meyrick (1579-1650) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, EMerrick, TMerrick, JMeyrick) - Immigrant from Wales, descendant of Welsh Royal Ancestry. # Dorothy Bishop (1570-1650) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, EMerrick, TMerrick, DBishop) - # William Tilley (1593-1665) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, EMerrick, ETilley, WTilley) - English Immigrant to America # Alice Doe (1587-) - ( JDay6, JDay5, TDay4, EMerrick, ETilley, ADoe) - English Immigrant to America Wells / Colver Family Line # Wells01 # Frances Belcher (1598-1678) # William Beardsley (1602-1661) # Mary Harvey (1605-1674) # Edward Colver (1610-1685) # Ann Ellis (1619-1678) # James Clark (1602-) # Abigail Allen (1623-) Noble / Morgan Family Line # Thomas Noble (1632-1703) # Hannah Pomeroy-Warriner (1643-1721) # Goodman03 # Goodman04 # Miles Morgan (1616-1699) # Prudence Gilbert (1617-1660) # Thomas Gardner (1622-1689) # Lucy Smith (1619-1687) Ferris / Read Family Line # Samuel Ferris (1615-1679) # Jerusha Reed (1626-1648) # Robert Blood (1627-1701) # Elizabeth Willard 91633-1690) # John Read (1632-1730) # Ann Derby (1630-1710) # Thomas Skidmore (1635-) # Mrs Skidmore Great Great Grandparents of Samuel Hoar Samuel Hoar (1778-1856) who was a member of the Massachusetts state legislature and the U.S. Congress. married another daughter, Sarah Sherman (1783-1866): Hoar / Jones Family Line # John Hoar (1619-1704) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, DHoar2, DHoar1, JHoar1) - English Immigrant to America. # Alice Lisle (1624-1696) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, DHoar2, DHoar1, ALisle) - English Immigrant to America - Daughter of Lord John Lisle, British Regicide, whose several children fled to America - English Royal Gateway Ancestor # Samuel Stratton (1625-1707) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, DHoar, MStratton, SStratton) - English Immigrant to America. # Mary Frye (1621-1674) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, DHoar, MStratton, MFrye) - English Immigrant to America. # John Jones (1620-1673) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, STJones, JJones2, JJones1) - English Immigrant to America. # Dorcus Buss (1626-1709) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, STJones, JJones2, DBuss) - English Immigrant to America. # John Farwell (1635-1686) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, STJones, SFarwell, JFarwell) - English Immigrant to America. Possible English Royal Ancestry Gateway # Sarah Wheeler (1640-1662) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, JHoar4, STJones, SFarwell, SWheeler) - Daughter of Wheeler Family English Immigrants Coolidge Family Line # John Coolidge (1604-1691) = ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, JCoolidge3, NCoolige, JCoolidge1) - # Mary Ravens (1602-1691) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, JCoolidge3, NCoolige, MRavens) - # Henry Bright (1602-1686) -( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, JCoolidge3, MBright, HBright) - English Immigrant from Bury St Edmunds # Anne Goldstone (1615-1649) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, JCoolidge3, MBright, AGoldstone) - # William Bond (1625-1695) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, EBond, JBond, WBond) - Early 1631 English Immigrant and later 1st Speaker of the Mass. General Court following unification of Plymouth and Massachusetts Bay Colonies in 1691. # Sarah Biscoe (1626-1693) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, EBond, JBond, SBiscoe) - # John Coolidge (1628-1690) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, EBond, HCoolidge, JCoolidge) - son of 1635 English Immigrant John Coolidge (1604-1691). # Hannah Livermore (1633-1678) - ( SHoar2, SHoar1, ECoolidge, EBond, HCoolidge, HLivermore) - Pierce Family Line # Daniel Pierce (1640-1723) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, IPierce, JPiece, DPierce) - The Pierce Family Immigrated to Boston in 1637 aboard the "Rose". # Elizabeth Shed (1642-1687) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, IPierce, JPierce, EShedd) - # John Warren (1622-1703) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, IPierce, MWarren, JWarren2) - English Immigrant to Watertown MA. Ancient European Royal Ancestry Gateway. # Michal Jennison (1640-1713) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, IPierce, MWarren, MJennison) - # Joseph Bemis (1619-1684) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, SBemis, EBemis, JBemis) - English Immigrant to Watertown MA # Sarah Finch (1620-1712) -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, SBemis, EBemis, SFince) - English Immigrant to Watertown MA # Unknown 07 -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, SBemis, Elizabeth?, Unknown07) - # Unknown 08 -( SHoar, SPierce, APierce, SBemis, Elizabeth?, Unknown08) - Brown Family Line # Abraham Brown (1579-1650) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, WBrown, JBrown, ABrown) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts # Lydia Hodges (c1595-1686) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, WBrown, JBrown, LHodges) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts # William Shattuck (1621-1672) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, WBrown, MShattuck, WShattuck) - English Immigrant # Susanna Hayden (1621-1686) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, WBrown, MShattuck, SHayden) - English Immigrant # William Bond (1625-1695) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, SBond, JBond, WBond) - Early 1631 English Immigrant and later 1st Speaker of the Mass. General Court following unification of Plymouth and Massachusetts Bay Colonies in 1691. # Sarah Biscoe (1626-1693) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, SBond, JBond, SBiscoe) - # John Coolidge (1628-1690) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, SBond, GCoolidge, JCoolidge) - son of 1635 English Immigrant John Coolidge (1604-1691). # Hannah Livermore (1633-1678) - ( SHoar, SPierce, TBrown, SBond, GCoolidge, HLivermore) - Great, Great Grandparents of Jeremiah Evarts Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. Evarts Family Line # EVARTS01 : ( JEvarts6, JEvarts5, 4, 3, 2, 1) - Todd / Morrison Family Line # Christopher Todd (1617-) # Grace Middlebrook (1609-1686) # James Blackman (c1600-1689) # Blackman04 # William Morrison (1621-1669) # Janet Thompson (1625-1671) # William Jones (1624-1706) # Hannah Eaton (1624-1707) Crane / Couch Family Line # Benjamin Crane (1630-1691) # Mary Backhouse (1632-1717) # Jeremiah Howe (1614-1690) # Mary Tracy (1639-1671) # Simon Couch (1633-1688) # Couch 06 # Couch 07 # Cough 08 Research Notes Famous Descendants Roger Sherman (April 19, 1721 – July 23, 1793) was an early American lawyer and statesman, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution Three grandsons, Roger Sherman Baldwin (1793-1863), George Frisbie Hoar (1826-1904), and William Maxwell Evarts (1818-1901) served in the U.S. Senate. Baldwin also was Governor of Connecticut. Evarts also was a United States Attorney General, and was succeeded in that office by his first cousin Ebenezer R. Hoar, a brother of George F. Hoar. Sherman/Staples Descendants * Sherman, Roger, Jr. (1768-1856) - was a 1787 graduate of Yale College served in the Connecticut General Assembly in 1810–1811. * Sherman, Edward S (1818-1882) ( RSherman2, RSherman1, ...) - Edward removed to Fairfield CT, was a dealer in metals and trustee of The Hopkins School. Hoar Descendants Another daughter, Sarah Sherman (1783-1866), , married Samuel Hoar, who was a member of the Massachusetts state legislature and the U.S. Congress. * Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) (husband of Rebecca Sherman) - was a United States lawyer and politician. A member of a prominent political family in Massachusetts, he was a leading 19th century lawyer of that state. He was associated with the Federalist Party until its decline after the War of 1812. Over his career, a prominent Massachusetts anti-slavery politician and spokesperson. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina as an appointed Commissioner of the state of Massachusetts. He went to South Carolina to investigate and contest the laws of that state, which allowed the seizure of sailors who were free African Americans (often who were citizens of Massachusetts) and placed into bondage, if such sailors disembarked from their ship. * His father, Samuel Hoar (1743-1832), was a lieutenant of the Lincoln, Massachusetts company at the Concord battle on April 19, 1775. For many years a member of the Massachusetts General Court as a representative and senator, and a member in the 1820 - 1821 Massachusetts Constitutional Convention.21 * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) - (July 14, 1814 – April 7, 1878) was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar; Charles died of tuberculosis before they could marry, and she never married. She was an intimate of the Emerson, Hawthorne and Thoreau families. R.W. Emerson invited Elizabeth into the Transcendentalist community, and she aided in producing their journal, The Dial. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - (Harvard class of 1835) was Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Supreme Judicial Court, and US Attorney General for President Ulysses Grant; later nominated to the U.S. Supreme Court by Grant, but the nomination was not approved by the Senate; he married Caroline Brooks of Concord. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - married childhood neighbor Elizabeth Hallet Prichard of Concord,14 and was an intimate of Henry David Thoreau (the Thoreau family lived across Main street from the Hoars, in several different houses over the years). Edward with H.D. Thoreau accidentally allowed a cooking fire to get out of control, and caused more than a 100 acres (400,000 m2) of forest to burn on April 30, 1844, along the Sudbury River in the Fairhaven Bay section of Concord. Edward accompanied Thoreau on some of Thoreau's hiking and canoeing excursions. Edward Sherman was a California state district attorney for the fourth Judicial district in 1850. He returned to Massachusetts in 1857.19 His extensive collection of pressed plants collected mostly from Concord, Massachusetts, including a significant number of specimens that Thoreau left to him, were donated by his daughter in 1912 to the New England Botanical Club herbarium housed at Harvard University. * Hoar, Greoge F, Sen, (1826-1904) - became a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. Famous Ancestors of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar * Pierce, Abijah, Col (1727-1800) - Colonel of Regiment of Minuteman for town of Lincoln MA. Participated in Battle of Lexington. Descendants of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904) son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar, was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company.22 * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) was partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. The firm was founded in 1914, and Hoar's name was added in 1917 when Hoar joined the firm.23 In the 1940s he donated a several parcels of land to the Federal Government, which became the founding kernel of the Great Meadows National Wildlife Refuge on the Concord and Sudbury rivers in Massachusetts. He co-founded a second and still operating Concord Academy in 1922 in Concord, Massachusetts.needed * His son, Samuel Hoar (1927-2004), of Essex, Massachusetts also was a senior partner in the firm formerly known as Goodwin, Procter and Hoar.2324 As board member of the Conservation Law Foundation (CLF), he was a leading member of the litigation team that compelled the Commonwealth of Massachusetts to comply with federal environmental law, and build appropriate facilities to properly treat sewage discharged into Boston harbor, a legal battle that was most intense from 1983 into the 1990s.25 * His son, Samuel Hoar (b. 1955) is a lawyer practicing in Burlington, Vermont. He served as president of the Vermont Bar Association in 2006 and 2007.26 Day Descendants Sherman's daughter Martha was married to Jeremiah Day who was the President of Yale University from 1817 to 1846. * Day, Jeremiah (1773-1867) - 9th President of Yale University, professor of divinity, * Day, Sherman (1806-1884) - (Martha Sherman (1779-1806), ...) - original trustees, University of California, Professor, Mine Construction and Surveying. Evarts Descendants Descendants of the English immigrant John Everts; the family settled in Salisbury, Connecticut in the 17th century. They were members of the extended Baldwin, Hoar and Sherman families, which had many members in American politics. * Boutell, Henry S (1856-1926) - ( AGrrene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ...) - was a member of the Illinois State House of Representatives in 1884, a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Illinois from 1897 to 1911 (6th District 1897–1903; 9th District 1903–11), a delegate to the Republican National Convention from Illinois in 1908 and U.S. Minister to Switzerland 1911–13. * Cox, Archibald (1912-2004) ( FBPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts, MSherman, RSherman, ...) - served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. Well regarded expert on U.S. Constitutional Law. ///'Great-grandson Archibald Cox' served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during for President Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994) during the Watergate scandal, whereas William Maxwell Evarts (1818-1901) defended a U.S. President (Andrew Johnson (1808-1875)) in his impeachment trial. In a sense, they both successfully argued their cases, which represent two of the three U.S. Presidential impeachment efforts. An impeachment trial was not held in Nixon's case: Nixon resigned before the House of Representatives acted on the House Judiciary Committee's recommendation that Nixon be impeached. * Cox, Robert Hill (1919-1943) - (brother of Archibald) War casualty of World War II - North Africa (19 Apr 1943 = Tunisian Campaign?) * Evarts, Allen W (1848-1920) (son of William) - founder of Yale College's Wolf's Head Society, and was first president of its alumni association. He was a law partner, corporate president, and trustee of Vassar College. * Evarts, Maxwell (1862-1913) - New York City district attorney, and later as General Counsel for E. H. Harriman, which later became the Union Pacific Railroad. He was president of two Windsor, Vermont, banks. In politics, Maxwell served as a member of the Vermont House of Representatives and was a Vermont State Fair Commissioner. * Evarts, William Max (1818-1901) - (grandson of Roger Sherman) - an American lawyer and statesman who served as U.S. Secretary of State, U.S. Attorney General and U.S. Senator from New York. He defended President Andrew Johnson during his impeachment hearing and became Secretary of State in Rutherford B. Hayes' administration. * Evarts, Jeremiah (1781-1831) (son-in-law to Roger Sherman) - known by the pen name William Penn, was a Christian missionary, reformer, and activist for the rights of American Indians in the United States, and a leading opponent of the Indian removal policy of the United States government. * Greene, Daniel C (1843-1913) - (father of Jerome) - Daniel and his wife were amongst the very first Christian missionaries to Japan, living and serving there 1867-1913. Several children born there. * Greene, David (1797-1866) - (Son-in-law to Jeremiah Evarts) - was for twenty years the corresponding secretary of the American Board of Commissioners for Foreign Missions. * Greene, David B (1830-1863) - (uncle of Jerome) died in the US Civil War in Arkansas Post. * Greene, Evaris Boutell (1870-1947) - (brother of Jerome) became a historian and was appointed Columbia University's first De Witt Clinton Professor of History in 1923 and department chairman from 1926 to 1939. He was chairman of the Columbia Institute of Japanese Studies 1936–39. He was a noted authority on the American Colonial and Revolutionary War periods * Greene, Jerome D (1874-1959) - ( DCGreene, MEvarts, MSherman, RSherman,...) a foundation administrator, banker, and secretary of the Corporation of Harvard University. * Greene, Roger S (1881-1947) -(brother of Jerome) American diplomat to China * Greene, Roger S (1840-1930) - (son of Daniel Crosby above) - held diplomatic posts in Brazil, Japan, Siberia, and China; at Hankow (1911–1914) he performed with distinction as consul general during the Chinese revolution. * Perkins, Max (1884-1947) - (- (Grandfather of Ruth Porter below) -) - Famous literary editor, was the editor for Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Thomas Wolfe. * Porter, Ruth King (1940) - ( LEPerkins, MXPerkins, EHEvarts, WMEvarts MSherman, RSherman,...) - Vermont writer * Tracy, William (1838-1864) - died in civil war -(grandson of Mehitabel Sherman) * Allen Wardner (1786-1877), (father-in-law of W.M. Evarts above) a prominent businessman and banker who served as Vermont State Treasurer. Baldwin Descendants A daughter, Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795), was married to Simeon Baldwin (1761-1851), whose career included service in the United States Congress (1803–1806), as an Associate Judge of the Connecticut Superior Court, 1806–1817, and who became Mayor of New Haven, Connecticut in 1826. Following the death of Rebecca Sherman, Baldwin married another of Roger Sherman's daughters, Elizabeth Sherman Burr. * Baldwin, Roger S, Gov (1793-1863) (father of Simeon) - 32nd Governor of Connecticut, US Senator and Lawyer serving in the famous Amisted case of 1841. * Baldwin, Simeon (1761-1851) - (father of Simeon E) Mayor of New Haven CT, US Congressman, judge. * Baldwin, Simeon E, Gov (1840-1927) - ( RSBaldwin, ...) governor of Connecticut * Sherman, Roger (1721-1793) - Founding Father of the United States - only one to sign all four major documents - Congressional Charger, Declaration of Independence, Article of Confederation, US Constitution. * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, RSherman4, RSherman3, ...) - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. * Whitney, William Dwight (1827-1894) (grandfather of Hassler) an American linguist, philologist, and lexicographer who edited The Century Dictionary. See also Abel Whitney (1756-1807)/ Immigrant Ancestors. Category:Ancestries of individuals Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees